Revenge
by ThatCriticalSpaceman
Summary: A vampire slayer by the name of Kirelen falls victim to the Volkihar. A daedric prince named Sanghin offers her a chance at revenge: becoming one of his servants, a succubus.


**Revenge**

Kirelen couldn't believe the mess she had just gotten herself into. Her against four powerful Volkihar vampires, odds not even she could best. The young Ashen girl was only 16 but already she was a respected person in the Dawnguard. She was raised by Khajiit since she was a little girl, and had the body to prove it. Trained in the art of stealth and archery, she was a master vampire hunter. However not even she could best the vision of the Volkihar. She had foolishly raced into Castle Volkihar without thinking and as a result she has been cornered in the coffin room by four very hungry Volkihar.

All four pounced at once on the defenseless girl. She felt herself drifting away as the blood was sucked out of her and eventually, she was enveloped by a deep chill. After a while, Kirelen did not know how long, she was approached by a certain warmth. The warmth introduced itself as Sanghin, the daedric prince of lust and desire. He explains that her desire for revenge against the Volkihar is what attracted him to her. He then gave her a choice. Remain in this limbo forever, or become a succubus, an immortal creature of his harem that feeds off of the desire of mortals. If she became a succubus, he explains, she would have the power to seduce and pulverize the ones who killed her. However, there was a catch, she must be able to pass a test to prove her worth as one of his own.

"What would I have to do in this test?" she asks. "You must show that your mind and body are strong enough to take me in" he answers "if you are not strong enough, you will wither and die."

"I'll accept your offer" Says Kirelen as she stands "give me the power to destroy those that I despise." Just like that, her abused body and lost soul were reunited and transported to the plane of oblivion. Kirelen took a couple of steps back and looked herself over. It was obvious that the Vampires hadn't killed her, not totally anyway, and the burlap that covered her body barely hid her C cup breasts and vagina. "So they made me a thrall?" she said to herself as she saw several bite marks on her arms and legs. She saw that she wasn't exactly well fed either.

Kirelen then looked at her surroundings. She saw that she was in an open arena surrounded on one side by empty stands. On the other sat Sanghin himself, surrounded by what Kirelen guessed were succubi. They all had extremely voluptuous figures, with large breasts and asses, thin waists, and long legs. Somehow, while being rather short like herself, they looked oddly threatening to Kirelen. She then noticed what set them apart from normal humans. They all had horns of various shapes and sized atop their head along with a pair of bat-like wings ranging from red to jet black and pointed, arrow shaped tails.

Other Succubi of various races began to pour into the stadium seats. As they did so, Sanghin stepped off of his throne and beckoned his subjects to the stands. He then beckoned to Kirelen to approach him. Kirelen stood as tall as she could with her weakened body and stood before him. "Once this starts there's no going back mortal." He tells her "make your final choice now." Kirelen didn't have to think it over, she was sure of her decision. "I'll go forward" she said.

Sanghin leans forward and kisses Kirelen on the lips. Their mouths open slightly and their tongues dance in each other's mouths. What little clothing Kirelen had on was then incinerated by Sanghin's magic on the spot. Suddenly Kirelen found herself pinned to the ground by four large tentacles. The tentacles seemed to begin somewhere behind Sanghin. Suddenly the lower portion of the man ballooned out and became a writhing mass of tentacles and from this mass sprouted one impossibly large cock. The smaller tentacles began exploring Kirelen's body, inserting themselves into her vagina, ass, and mouth. Others looped around her breasts and began to massage them roughly. Kirelen quickly became very wet, very much enjoying the abuse she was receiving, but keeping a level head nonetheless. She knew that daedra were disingenuous by nature and had to make sure that she didn't get a fast one pulled over her. More and more tentacles began piling up inside her various orifices, pumping in and out more and more violently. Suddenly, all of them stopped and began to pulsate. Gallons of cum spill into Kirelen, sending her over the edge. Once they all finished, they pull out of her.

The mass of tentacles that is Sanghin crept towards Kirelen and placed its gigantic cock at her entrance. Kirelen, just beginning to regain her senses, had a twinge of fear as she saw the massive tool. She then heard a voice in her head say 'It won't hurt if you just accept me.' Kirelen wasn't so sure of this, but went along with it anyways. He began to press in at her entrance and slowly but surely, it began to give way. Suddenly, he pulls back and rams it all in one go.

The crowd in the stands erupted in cheers and boy did it hurt!

Kirelen had thought she had done everything right! She couldn't understand the pain she was in. Then she realized that, deep down, she still had misgivings about the prince. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Kirelen closed her eyes and collecting all of the strength she had left, abandoned all hope in herself and placed it all in the prince. 'Make me live again!' she thought 'and give me the power to destroy my enemies!' Suddenly, all of the pain disappeared! Kirelen began to feel herself transform. Her breasts began to grow from a C to a D, and eventually an F cup. Her waist and ass became wider and fuller. All scars, wounds or other blemishes disappeared from her body and her skin took on an oily sheen. Fleshy wings sprouted out of her back and began to turn crimson as they grew and matured. Ram-like horns sprouted on her head and a long, arrowhead tail grew just at the base of her spine. She opened her eyes to see Sanghin back in his former form. She then looked down to see herself riding him, her vagina eagerly taking in his massive tool. She screamed out in ecstasy as he came inside her, sealing her fate as a loyal part of his harem.

'Soon' she thought as she collapsed onto her new master 'soon I'll have my revenge on those who killed me!' She picked herself up off of the ground and eyed her new body. She looked into a nearby polished gold plate and noticed her eyes changing color slowly from Hazel to Crimson. "Damn I look good" she said to herself. She then remembered why she made the change in the first place and looked to the daedra only to find him back in his throne. A group of succubi then approached her and informed her that she would be allowed to leave once "conditioning is completed." Kirelen was about to protest when one of the succubi on the group inserted her fingers into her vagina and another kissed her. 'I guess I could wait awhile' Kirelen thought as she allowed herself to be taken away by her fellow succubi.

((Should I continue this? Express your opinions in the comments please.))


End file.
